User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Bowser101/who's your fave P&F couple (WARNING: any wars and yer gonna get it!)/Team Doofenshmirtz-20100131223229 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:59, January 31, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' A friendly suggestion Your blog posts seem like just the kinds of things that would make great discussion topics at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board! So you ought to sign up! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC Trying to get rid of me eh? lol alright i might do that later this week :DTeam Doofenshmirtz 21:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :No. On the contrary, I'm certainly not trying to get rid of you; I'm just trying to get you to also sign up for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question It's Template:Away. The Flash {talk} 17:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Vandalism Patrol You are officially a member of the Anti-Vandalism Patrol! Your current rank is: Volunteer fedora do you really wish you had a fedora (and webbed feet i guess)? you said that in a comment on my blog Ok sorry my comp keeps messing up so I cant leave this message on your user page D: Anywho I have a fedora I just want one like Perry's (it would look AWSOME on me :) and no I dont wish I had webbed feet I was just beng random LOL :P Team Doofenshmirtz 21:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) i have one too its all black but i want one like perrys too21:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC)- YAY carbunkle! carby carby carby CARBY! Hey! I made up Phineas and Vanessa! :) I have a picture of it in case you want to see it!Hyper Rockets!!! I am important! 23:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) yo You support Starl ,therefor you are awesome. Thanks. There are only 3 Starl supporters out there. You,me, and Yaz. I think someone needs to do a pic for it or something. Hello I just watched the youtube video you recommended. I loved it. I was too busy reading the comments afterwards. There were a lot of people who disliked it. Most of them had cullen or Twilight in their name, or had completly sweet-like names. I want a YouTube account so badly, but my mom doesn't trust it. All I want to do is prove my point and make rants on ranting (like the Phineas and Ferb rants I saw). Anyway, I'm gonna ask my sister why she's team jacob (I'm not, I don't care). I doubt it has anything to do with why I hate the vampires in the books(sparkly...,sparkly...,sparkly....).ElizaMoonstar530 15:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The only thing I would do on Youtube would be making a slideshow or something of my fan drawings/art (I have a lot of them and they're kind of piling up). I don't know if I'm that good or not, though, or if it's easier to put fan art on Youtube than anything else. I think I could just look it up if I need help. And if you're wondering what I draw, every Phineas and Ferb character, even though I haven't attempted drawing all of them yet, most of them I have. Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 HELP hello it is ramjet can you do me a favor and go to the little big planet wik and ask the user tezzela cannon why he blocked me if you do report to me sure hereUser:Ramjet 12 - The LittleBigPlanet Wiki - LittleBigPlanet characters, levels, walkthroughs, and more